The Possessor and the Possessed
by Shiro Zaffiro di Lussuria
Summary: Mukuro has a problem, and being his psychotic and kufufu-ic self, he does not ask help from Tsuna. Instead, he asks Daemon Spade. In return, Daemon gets to possess Mukuro's body and he gets to take control over it anytime he wants. But when Mukuro discovers another, bigger problem, he's willing to sacrifice EVERYTHING in order to solve it. Yaoi. Rated T. AU-ish.
1. On A Starless Night

Pairing/s: 6918, Dae69, Dae18(depends on how you look at it)

Summary:  
Mukuro has a problem, and being his psychotic and _kufufu-ic_ self, he does not ask help from Tsuna. Instead, he asks Daemon Spade. In return, Daemon gets to possess Mukuro's body and he gets to take control over it anytime he wants. But when Mukuro discovers another, bigger problem, he's willing to sacrifice _**EVERYTHING**_ in order to solve it. Yaoi. Rated T. AU-ish.

Warning:   
OOC-ness, wrong grammar, and plot might start to make no sense. ^^ Shounen-Ai/Yaoi!

Disclaimer:   
I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! , its characters, its story plot. Amano Akira-sensei does. I only own the plot for this fan fic. Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

**Prologue**

I stare at the empty, abandoned piece of land before me. What a perfect place for scheming. So abandoned, so filthy…nobody, not even I would ever think of coming here. But, I have a purpose. I was called by a certain insignificant human. He wants me to help him. And will I agree? Normally, I wouldn't dare to do so. Nobody, not even _him_, is worthy of my help. But this time, I'll make an exception. It's because this person is so interesting, and I want to play with him. I want to see what human emotions are like, because I've never felt them. So I'll see them through another's eyes.

.

.

.

Footsteps.  
I hear footsteps approaching.  
It must be him.  
He's late.  
If he really wanted my help, he would arrive much, much earlier.  
But, oh well, at least he came here. So I can put my scheme into action.

.

.

.

I stand up and brush off the dirt off of my pants. I lean against the rough bark of the tree, its shade covering my face as the leaves gently sway with the cold, evening breeze.

"You're late," I start coldly, looking up at the starless sky. It made me wonder if the sky was really that wonderful.

_The sky…_

"I'm sorry. But I'm serious about this. I fucking need your help."

"Why did you come to me of all people? You could ask his right-hand, you know."

"I won't ask that insignificant human. Never in my life. I only ask those who are of my own kind."

"Your own kind? Tch. Don't make me laugh. We are of not the same level."

"Shut up already. So, do you agree to help me or not?"

I hear desperation in his voice. It makes me wonder…if I had been that desperate when I asked him to strengthen it…

I sigh, and then look at him straight in the eyes.

"Okay, I'll help you with this. On one condition."

"Name it."

.

.

.

_"I get to possess you."_

"…What kind of offer is that?"

"Take it or leave it."

I see him look away from me, and then at the sky's beautiful midnight black color, then he turned back to me, his beautiful eyes meeting mine.

"Okay, I accept. I have no other choice."

"Nufufu~ I knew you'd agree, my Rokudo Mukuro." I smirk at him.

"…Daemon Spade…" he glared at me, and then walked away.

I smile inwardly then catch up with him.

"Oya? Don't tell me you forgot our agreement that easily."

"Wha-?"

"Nufufu~ You're so amusing, Rokudo Mukuro."

And with that one last line, I possessed him.

And now, I see the world through this boy's eyes.

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay, so, I just thought about this right now, after finishing one of my projects(like a boss). :DDD  
Tell me what you think! :D

~Shiro


	2. On A Day Like This

_The Possessor and the Possessed_  
Pairing/s: 6918, Dae69, Dae18(depends on how you look at it)  
Summary:  
Mukuro has a problem, and being his psychotic and _kufufu-ic_ self, he does not ask help from Tsuna. Instead, he asks Daemon Spade. In return, Daemon gets to possess Mukuro's body and he gets to take control over it anytime he wants. But when Mukuro discovers another, bigger problem, he's willing to sacrifice _**EVERYTHING**_ in order to solve it. Yaoi. Rated T. AU-ish.  
Warning:   
OOC-ness, wrong grammar, and plot might start to make no sense. ^^ Shounen-Ai/Yaoi!  
Disclaimer:   
I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! , its characters, its story plot. Amano Akira-sensei does. I only own the plot for this fan fic. Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter One: On A Day Like This**

"Nufufu~ I'll go there right now, and make myself a student." Daemon, disguised as Mukuro because he possessed the latter, smirked, literally skipping towards a school.

Not just any school.

It's Namimori Middle School.

"Herbivore, do you want to get bitten to death? Get out of my property." A voice hissed.

"Oya, Kyoya. It's not nice to be rude to someone, you know? That's called bad manners." Daemon teased, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't make me angry, herbivore." Hibari snarled, raising one of his tonfas.

"Okay, fine, I won't. But just let me pass, and enroll here in your school." Daemon assured, smirking a bit.

.

.

.

"No." the prefect flatly declined the 1st Generation Mist Guardian's offer.

"What. Why "no"? Kyoya!" Daemon fake hurt, pouting at the cold-blooded prefect.

"I made myself clear, herbivore. No means no." Hibari glared.

"But I-"

"HIEEEEE! M-Mukuro?"

And that's when everything turned to black.

.

.

.

[Mukuro-sama's POV]

Hibari Kyoya looked at a certain young Mafioso who looked so helpless.

_What did Daemon do?_

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." I said flatly, staring at the frightened boy emotionlessly.

The poor thing must've been terrified seeing me and the Skylark together.

_Just a second…_

_Me and the Skylark together?_

_That is impossible._

_I can't go near that person!_

_I have to go right now._

_Of course, without sacrificing my pride._

"I'll be taking off now, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Promise me that you'll take care of Chrome." I said, looking into the warm brown eyes of his.

"Y-Yes, Mukuro." Tsuna meekly nodded, still clearly terrified.

"If you want to leave, then **LEAVE**." Hibari snapped at me, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't be like that towards me, Hibari Kyoya." I fake-threatened before turning on my heel and walking away.

I can't bear being with him.

He just…He makes my heart beat faster.

That Hibari Kyoya.

But I wonder…if he feels the same way.

Probably not. That Skylark won't love someone like me anyway.

He even hates me.

And I hate the fact that it was because of our fight that he hates me.

.

.

.

[Hibari-san's POV]

I watch that Pineapple Herbivore walk away from Namimori Chuu[1].

"Tch." I grunt, turning away, only to face a very weak-looking and short herbivore in front of me.

"Get out of my sight, Sawada Tsunayoshi." I growl, pushing past him, feeling irked.

_Rokudo Mukuro is the very last person on this fucking planet I expected to see._

* * *

[1]Chuu = Middle/Middle School

**A/N:**  
So, this is what I came up with today. :3

It kind of doesn't make any sense though. ^^"

And this chapter gives a very obvious hint that our beloved Skylark is the object of affection of the one and only Mukuro-sama. =))


	3. An Acknowledgement and A Lie

_The Possessor and the Possessed_  
Pairing/s: 6918, Dae69, Dae18(depends on how you look at it)  
Summary:  
Mukuro has a problem, and being his psychotic and _kufufu-ic_ self, he does not ask help from Tsuna. Instead, he asks Daemon Spade. In return, Daemon gets to possess Mukuro's body and he gets to take control over it anytime he wants. But when Mukuro discovers another, bigger problem, he's willing to sacrifice _**EVERYTHING**_ in order to solve it. Yaoi. Rated T. AU-ish.  
Warning:   
OOC-ness, wrong grammar, and plot might start to make no sense. ^^ Shounen-Ai/Yaoi!  
Disclaimer:   
I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! , its characters, its story plot. Amano Akira-sensei does. I only own the plot for this fan fic. Enjoy! ^_^

**Chapter 2: An acknowledgement and a lie**

_*After school, in the Reception Room*_

Tsuna raps on the door then quickly enters.

"What, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked, glaring at the poor brunette.

"U-Um, Hibari-san…Why were you so irked this morning? What happened?" Tsuna asked, concerned for the Skylark, who had been sort-of his friend.

"…It's none of your business, Tsunayoshi." Hibari replies, looking away from Tsuna.

The soon-to-be Tenth Vongola Boss notices the sad look in the prefect's eyes. He was innately battling with himself whether or not to ask Hibari about it. After a few minutes, he decided to just ask him.

"H-Hibari-san, if something's bothering you, just tell me about it. I'm always here to listen!" Tsuna smiled softly at the prefect.

Hibari looked at Tsuna with a blank face, although his onyx eyes betrayed his façade.  
He was surprised at the brunette's utter kindness, and courage to ask someone as bloodthirsty as him as to what's wrong.

Hibari looked away again, admiring the sunset.

"Okay, Tsunayoshi, if you really want to know…"

"A-Ah, okay. Then I'll sit here." Tsuna replied, sitting down on the couch.

"…That herbivore…doesn't he seem different to you?" Hibari asks, still staring outside.

"W-What do you mean? It seems that Mukuro hasn't changed at all…"

"Hn. It seems to me that he's not the Rokudo Mukuro I knew from before, Tsunayoshi."

"…Really? But I've never noti-"

"Dame-Tsuna, you really have to enhance your Hyper Intuition."

"R-REBORN!" the brunette exclaims, eyeing the infant hitman in front of him. "W-When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago. Hibari."

"Infant, I'm not in the mood right now."

"I did not come to fight you. Apparently, I came here to tell you about what happened to Mukuro."

Tsuna's and Hibari's eyes widen dramatically, shocked at what the Sun Arcobaleno had just said.

"What are you talking about, infant?"

"Mukuro has been possessed, that's why he seems different." Reborn stated, jumping on the leather couch.

"Possessed? But, why would someone want to possess him?" Tsuna asks with concern for his Mist Guardian.

"That is what I'm still looking up. Until then, don't let his possessor know that we know."

"Okay."

[? POV]

"Hn~ so, how is it being him, Daemon Spade?"

"Nufufu~ it's quite interesting, thank you for asking."

"Mou~ I didn't know you liked possessing someone like him."

"Nufufu~ I only did this to get closer to the Skylark."

"Mou~ Are you sure? Are you sure it's not to get close to him, Rokudo Mukuro, eh?"

"No, silly."

I sense hesitation in his voice. I could tell that he's lying to me.

"Mou~ I'll be leaving now. Boss doesn't like his…subordinates being late."

"Farewell, Arcobaleno."

.

.

.

I fly away from Daemon Spade, eyeing him in the distance.

Mattaku, that boy doesn't want to acknowledge his own emotions.

He'll have a hard time ahead of him if he continues to do that.

_Whatever, he'll have to deal with it himself._

* * *

**A/N:**

Thanks for the follow and favorites~!

_○Scarletblood21_  
_○Zackykinz 13_  
_○She Who Is Unloved_  
_○Aefit_  
_○SkylarkRequiem_

Follows and favorites encourage me to write~~~ :D

~Shiro


	4. You, Me and Him

**Oh my, I'm so sorry Yukiko . KK if I hadn't thanked you in the last chapter! orz Gomenasai! I'm sure that I had included your name in the list but I guess something went wrong... T^T**

* * *

**Me no own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: You, me, and him**

* * *

That night, in a small, neat apartment, Mukuro was sleeping, and he seemed to be dreaming.

_._

_._

_Nufufu~_

_._

_._

In his dream, he was in a dark forest, and there were no signs of life. There were twigs everywhere, fallen leaves, and everything was so, so silent, Mukuro could hear his own heartbeat.

"Well, well, if it isn't _my_ Rokudo Mukuro."

Mukuro swiftly turned around, and saw that Daemon's face was so close to his.

Daemon smirked evilly, eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing?" the former asked shakily, feeling awkward being very close to the 1st Generation Mist.

"Nufufu, nothing. So, how are you enjoying our bargain?"

"I am **NOT **enjoying it. As far as I'm concerned, I should be the **POSSESSOR**, and not the **POSSESSED**, Daemon Spade."

"Nufufu, but you can't do anything now; can you, my Rokudo Mukuro?" Daemon said in a teasing yet threatening voice.

"Kufufu, are you challenging me, Daemon?" Mukuro said, trying to not sound nervous.

'Tch. I can't do anything right now, I'll have to go with this stupid bargain,' thought Mukuro.

"Nufufu, I am."

"Tch, I have no time for this."

Mukuro turned away from Daemon, crossing his arms.

"Nufufu, liar, liar, my darling Mist."

As soon as Daemon had whispered those words creepily in Mukuro's ear, Mukuro jolted up, fast awake, and was sweating.

"What is he planning…" he sighed, tossing away his silk blankets. (A/N: Mukuro-sama must be kinda rich if he has silk blankets… xD)

* * *

[Namimori Chuu]

Mukuro sighed heavily as he walked towards the school, noticing Tsuna talking Hibari into 'not biting him to death.'

"Tsunayoshi, are you always late?" the pineapple-haired illusionist said to the Vongola Decimo.

Tsuna meekly nodded his head in reply.

"Kufufu, Kyoya-_san_, do you think you could let it slip, just this once?" he pleaded to the prefect.

Hibari looked at him coldly, then said,

"No way."

"But, Kyoya-san, Tsunayoshi doesn't mean to be always late, I'm sure he's just tired, that's why he wakes up later than he should." Mukuro was, in fact, having a conversation with Hibari while half-saving poor little tuna fish.

He'll have to make the brunette pay him later.

And by pay, he meant playing around with the poor little brunette's brain.

"Hn. Whatever, herbivore. But be late again, and I will surely bite you to death." Hibari said to Tsuna, who ran away in fear of being bitten to death if he didn't get out of there instantly.

And so, our dear Skylark and Pineapple-Head are together once again.

Mukuro couldn't look Hibari in the eye, and instead resolved to look at whatever it was he could find to distract himself.

"Herbivore." Hibari said suddenly.

"What?" Mukuro asked, accidentally meeting the carnivorous prefect's onyx eyes.

"…Meet me after school."

And with that, Hibari left Mukuro standing in front of Namimori Chuu, dumbfounded.

* * *

3…

2…

1…

'Did he just ask me out?'

The illusionist turned red at his utter realization.

_Nufufu~ I think he did, my Mist._

'Shut up, Daemon.'

_Nufufu~ Don't deny it, my Mist. You really like the fact that the Skylark asked you out, no?_

Mukuro turned even redder as Daemon had, indeed, found out.

_Nufufu~ Bingo~ I'm happy for you, my Mist._

Mukuro couldn't help but notice a twinge of sadness in Daemon's voice as he said the last sentence.

Mukuro decided not to talk about it with Daemon, and just headed towards the school, so he won't be late for his classes.

So that he won't get detention…

_**So he can meet Hibari on time after school.**_

* * *

**A/N:**

I'm so sorry if this chapter had disappointed you guys~! Sumimasendeshita~! orz orz orz

A-Anyway, please review if you were/were not disappointed in this~

You can also give me constructive comments to improve my writing/style. orz

Arigatougozaimasu~ orz

_Thanks!_

**-Tsunayoshi la Vongola (Follow and Favorite)**

_-_**Yukiko . KK (Favorite)**_ *Note: It keeps being erased...TT^TT so I resolved to doing this.*_


	5. Almost

_**ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS:**_

**-xoxjesiiixox_(follow)_**

**-Wolf1989_(favorite & follow)_**

**-Passero_(follow)_**

**-Past Story_(follow)_**

**-huitzis_(follow)_**

**-Nikki-3456-Lover_(review, favorite & follow)_**

**-Black maid56_(follow)_**

**-IceFlire Blader_(follow)_**

_I really appreciate your support guys, and of course, all my followers and the people who favorited this story~! Thanks a bunch for being so patient and supportive~! orz orz**  
**_

_**Nikki-3456-Lover**: Hey~ Here's the update! :3 Hope you enjoy it~! :D  
_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**  
_

* * *

**Chapter 4:**** Almost**

[Mathematics class; 1-A]

"So, in order to get x, we must…"

Gokudera drowned out the voice of the Math teacher.

He looked at his cell phone.

_Low battery. 1%._

"Crap." He muttered under his breath, stashing the metallic blue phone in his pocket.

He turned his head to the right, where Tsuna was seated.

Said brunette was looking at him and was whispering something to him.

"Hey, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said in a soft whisper, leaning forward slightly.

"What is it, Tenth?" the silver-haired bomber asked in reply.

"Don't you sense that something's strange with Mukuro?" Tsuna inquired.

Gokudera scowled as he pondered on the question.

"There is something strange about that Nappo-teme [1] but I can't seem to know what." He replied.

Tsuna nodded and turned his head to face the teacher.

* * *

[2-A; Mukuro's class]

Mukuro stifled a yawn as he listened to the Biology teacher talk about insects, life forms, etc.

'I've had enough of pathetic life forms already…' he thought with a slight scowl.

"Rokudo Mukuro-kun~" the teacher cooed, glaring at Mukuro sharply.

Mukuro glared back and asked with an exasperated tone, "What?"

The teacher looked appalled by Mukuro's insolence but nevertheless asked him a question.

"Tell me, Rokudo Mukuro-kun, what is a coelenterate?" she asked irritatedly.

"Kufufu, a coelenterate doesn't have vertebrae, _Sensei_. For example, a jellyfish. And what a low-level question." He smirked, sitting back down.

The teacher just turned on her heels and continued with the lesson.

'Kufufu, humans with simple minds are so easy to mess with.'

* * *

[FF: Dismissal; Reception Room]

Mukuro leaned against the door of the reception room; arms crossed, and heterochromatic eyes gazing softly at the carnivorous Skylark sitting on the couch in front of him.

"What are you doing just standing there, Pineapple Herbivore?" Hibari asked him coldly, not looking up from his book.

Mukuro twitched as Hibari called him 'Pineapple Herbivore.' He didn't like being called 'herbivore', much less 'pineapple.'

"Kufufu, Kyoya, you told me to come and see after class, did you not?" Mukuro chuckled, a bit forced.

"I did. Now, get out of the way, herbivore, so we can go." Hibari snarled, standing up.

Mukuro stepped away from the door as Hibari opened it and motioned for Mukuro to follow him.

* * *

[School Gate]

As the duo reached the school gate, a sleek, black motorcycle was parked near it.

"Kyoya… is that yours?" Mukuro asked, looking from Hibari to the motorcycle then back.

"What do you think, herbivore?" the prefect grunted, mounting the vehicle.

Mukuro climbed at the back and Hibari sped off at lightning speed.

And Mukuro had to hang onto him for dear life.

* * *

After a few, fast-paced minutes of insane driving, the unusual pair had reached Namimori Shopping District.

"Stay here." Hibari ordered the illusionist as he entered a café.

Mukuro just told him to go and get going already while he leaned on the motorcycle.

"Hello, Mukuro."

Mukuro turned his head and saw…

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, and Yamamoto Takeshi.

"What are you doing here, Tsunayoshi?" he asked the petite brunette with a raised eyebrow.

"G-Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, and I were just…um…hanging out." Tsuna explained lamely, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, I see." Mukuro said plainly, nodding his head.

"And what the hell are you doing here, Nappo-teme?!" Gokudera cried furiously.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, maybe he's just enjoying himself?" Yamamoto grinned, restraining the furious silver-haired bomber.

"Kufufu, Yamamoto Takeshi's right, Gokudera Hayato. I am just enjoying myself." Mukuro chuckled softly.

"Get out of here, herbivores, before I bite you to death."

The trio turned and saw a pissed Hibari holding two paper cups of café mocha.

"HIIEEEE! H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna cried in disbelief.

Hibari just glared at Tsuna sharply before the brunette 'eep-ed' again and dragged his two friends away.

The Skylark went beside the illusionist and handed Mukuro his café mocha. The latter stared at him wide-eyed, although he knew that Hibari won't drink two cups of coffee and he would give the other one to him.

Still…

For Mukuro, it seemed really sweet.

"Thanks." Mukuro said, smiling brightly and sweetly at Hibari.

Hibari almost spit out his drink when he saw Mukuro smile.

He didn't expect Mukuro to be _that_ attractive.

"Hn." He replied, looking away from the illusionist to hide his blush.

"So, Kyoya, what do you want to talk about? Rather, why did you want to meet me?" Mukuro asked, sipping his café mocha.

Hibari stopped sipping his coffee and stared into Mukuro's mesmerizing heterochromatic eyes.

_Damn, they were extremely beautiful._

"Rokudo Mukuro, I… Are you… Is something wrong with you?" Hibari sputtered out.

'What the hell is wrong with me?!' he thought to himself.

"What? What do you mean?" the illusionist asked.

"I mean, is something bothering you?" Hibari asked, much more calm and collected this time.

"N… No…" Mukuro mumbled, sadness showing in his eyes. He didn't want to lie to Hibari, but he wasn't prepared to tell the prefect the truth yet.

'I don't believe you, herbivore. You're hiding something from me. And I hate it when people hide something from me, that's why I bite them to death. But, Rokudo Mukuro… why won't you tell me? Are you afraid?' Hibari thought, still staring into Mukuro's eyes.

Mukuro realized that Hibari was staring at him so intently that he blushed a light pink.

'What the crap are you doing being so close, Kyoya?!' Mukuro screamed internally.

But then he gazed at Hibari much more intently, taking note of the prefect's handsome features: his steel-gray eyes, his soft black hair, his smooth skin, his lips-

'What the hell. Why the lips?!'

But in an instant, that thought was pushed out of the illusionist's mind as he leaned in to kiss Hibari; his free hand lifting his chin. (And yes, they were still facing the café, which is like across the street.)

Hibari, on the other hand, disregarded his thoughts and leaned in closer as Mukuro did the same.

They were like a centimeter apart from kissing when-

"Mukuro-sama!"

"Kyo-san!"

The two quickly broke apart from each other; faces red.

'That…that was embarrassing….' Mukuro thought.

'Why….What did I almost do?' Hibari asked himself.

"Mukuro-sama!" Ken cried happily, with Chikusa behind him.

"Kyo-san, there's some trouble there in the bar." Kusakabe hurriedly explained.

"Oya, oya. Ken, Chikusa, what brings you here?" Mukuro asked, a bit of annoyance evident in his voice.

"Mukuro-sama, Ken just wanted to tell you that he'll be away for a while. And he'll be dragging me and Chrome along." Chikusa explained in a bored tone, pushing up his glasses.

"Kufufu, okay then. I'm sure Nagi could use a break too. Go along then." Mukuro said, telling them to go.

Ken just walked away happily, with Chikusa on his heels, sighing deeply.

"What is it?" Hibari asked his subordinate in a vexed tone.

"There's some drunk delinquents trashing the bar." Kusakabe explained nervously; afraid that he had interrupted Hibari.

Oh, he did interrupt Hibari alright.

"Hn. Take care of it then." Hibari said, telling Kusakabe to 'go and leave the two of them alone.'

Kusakabe bowed and rushed off to find the other Disciplinary Committee members in order to deal with the said ruckus.

"Kyoya, are you sure you're not going to go and check it out?" Mukuro asked him.

"No. Let them do it." Hibari retorted, gripping his coffee cup tightly.

"Well, Kyoya, if we have nothing more to talk about, I have to get going." Mukuro smiled sadly.

"…"

"See you, Kyoya." Mukuro said softly, walking away from the prefect.

* * *

As Hibari watched the illusionist walk away from him, he felt that a part of him wanted to run to Mukuro and hug him, telling him to stay with him. But another part told him that it would be to much for his pride, and besides, it's not normal to see a boy hugging another boy.

The prefect sighed and mounted the motorcycle.

He decided to just go home and sleep the afternoon away. And forget about the 'almost kiss.'

* * *

Mukuro looked back as he heard the hum of the motorcycle's engine. He saw Hibari speed off into the horizon.

"Kyoya…" he mumbled, staring off in the direction where Hibari drove off.

* * *

[9:30 P.M.; Mukuro's apartment]

Mukuro sighed as he lay down on his bed.

_Nufufu, how is my darling Mist?_

"Shut up, Daemon. I'm not feeling well." Mukuro grunted, turning to his side.

Oh~? Was it because of that incident earlier?

"Shut the hell up, Daemon."

_Nufufu, why should I, my Mist~?_

"Why are you even bothering me, anyway?" Mukuro asked irritatedly.

_Nufufu, I feel irritated today._

"Why?"

_Because of a certain person._

"Well, who?" the 10th Generation Mist Guardian asked.

…_That is for me to know and you to find out._

"Whatever." Mukuro grunted and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Truth is, my Mist, I'm… jealous._

However, when Daemon said this, Mukuro was already asleep.

* * *

**Translation Notes:**

[1] _Nappo-teme_: Pineapple bastard


	6. Finding the Truth

**ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS:**

**-nympholepsy(review & follow)**

**-Past Story(review)**

_**nympholepsy**: No, it's okay~ :3 Anyway, thanks for finding this fiction wonderful~ /hugs Oh, and about the main pairing, it's **6918**. Haha, they'll kiss each other, don't worry. All in due time, my dear, all in due time. ;D But anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter~!_

_**Past Story**: Haha, I just had to make the kiss wait, so I inserted them in the chapter~ xD Anyways, thanks for the praise and hope you enjoy this~ :3_

_And, once again, I thank you lovely readers, followers, and favoriters for your support and patience~! Love you all! :3  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**_  
_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Finding the Truth**

[7:30 A.M.; SICILY, ITALY]

"Hey, what are you doing here so early~?" a teen with blonde hair inquired, poking his head into the messy office.

"Mu~ It's none of your business." A hooded figure inside the office replied, shuffling through the papers stacked on the mahogany desk.

"But the prince wants to know~" the blonde grinned, walking inside the office.

"Then pay me. It'll be a hundred thousand bucks." The hooded figure said greedily with an outstretched hand.

"…Fine." The blonde frowned, slapping down a wad of bills on the hooded figure's hand.

"Good."

"What are you looking for, anyway?" the blonde asked, peering over the hooded figure's shoulder.

"I'm looking for a letter, Bel. It's in a silver envelope with the Vongola Crest stamped on it." The hooded figure explained, throwing the papers that he didn't need on the carpeted floor.

"Ushishi, why don't you take off your hood so you can see better, Mammon~?" Bel teased, inspecting the papers in the file cabinet.

"Shut your mouth, Bel." Mammon growled.

_"THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"_

The pair turned to look at the figure standing in the doorway, amidst the messy papers.

"Oh, Squalo. Maybe you can help us." Mammon said in a bored tone, still shuffling through the papers and consequently throwing them when they weren't the one he was looking for.

"Ushishi, Squalo-taichou [1], get down on your knees and help us look." Bel snickered, opening each drawer of the file cabinet.

"What the fuck are you brats looking for, anyway?!" Squalo snarled, picking up the thrown papers and putting them on an empty table beside the file cabinet.

"We're looking for a letter in a silver envelope." Mammon explained, fixing his hood.

Squalo's steel-blue eyes widened and he pulled out a silver envelope from his pocket.

"You mean this shit?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

"Ushishi, did you have that bloody letter with you all along, **shark peasant**?" Bel snarled, although a Cheshire grin was on his face.

"Give me that." Mammon grunted, snatching the envelope out of Squalo's hands. The hooded man [2] floated away from the silver-haired swordsman as he opened the envelope.

"Mu…"

The letter read:

_**To my son, Xanxus, and the rest of the Varia officers:**_

_The Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn, had sent me a letter concerning the 1__st__ Generation Mist Guardian, Daemon Spade, and the 10__th__ Generation Mist Guardian, Rokudo Mukuro._

_It would seem that Daemon Spade had possessed Mukuro's body, and his reason for doing so is unknown._

_Reborn has stated that he feels that Daemon is planning something evil and he has also stated that Tsunayoshi is worried about his Mist Guardian._

_I would like you to aid them if anything ever happens, and aid them in their search for knowing Daemon's motive._

_**-Timoteo**_

"So the old man wants us to help the brats, huh…" Squalo muttered, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Bel asked, tilting his head.

"I'm going to tell the damn Boss; we're going to go to Japan. Now, you brats _pack the fuck up._" The long-haired swordsman ordered before stomping out the office in order to tell the 'damn Boss.'

* * *

[3:30 P.M.; Namimori, Japan]

"For disturbing the peace here in Namimori, I will bite you to death." Hibari said to a group of delinquents in the streets of Namimori.

"Kyoya."

The Disciplinary Chairman, Hibari, turned around to face the one who had called out his name: Rokudo Mukuro.

"What are you doing here, herbivore?" Hibari said coldly, clutching his tonfas.

"I was just strolling around, Kyoya, no need to get worked up." Mukuro said softly, placing his hands on Hibari's to prevent them from moving(so the prefect can't hit him).

"Hn. Make yourself useful, herbivore, and help me bite these delinquents to death." Hibari ordered, turning to face the fear-frozen delinquents.

"Kufufu, as you wish." Mukuro whispered to Hibari, brushing past him.

Mukuro held his trident in his hand; ready to attack the delinquents.

And then…

The duo charged at the delinquents; one attack after another, and perfectly synchronizing themselves with each other. Every time Mukuro delivers an attack, Hibari will watch his back and 'bite the other delinquents to death.' Or whenever Hibari beats up one delinquent, Mukuro will guard him and attack the others. Either way, they're protecting each other.

* * *

"That's what herbivores get when they disturb the peace." Hibari growled, walking away from the bloody pile of beat-up delinquents with Mukuro beside him.

"Kyoya, you have a cut." Mukuro stated, eyeing the wound on Hibari's forehead, which had some blood dripping from it.

"Leave it alone. It'll heal by itself." The prefect said, shrugging off the matter.

"No way."

Hibari turned to look at Mukuro in disbelief. Did the herbivorous illusionist just talk back to him? He'll make sure to bite him to dea-

"Let's go and treat your wound."

* * *

[3:55 P.M.; Convenience store in Namimori]

"100 yen." The cashier said to Mukuro.

The latter brought out a 100-yen bill and handed it to the cashier. Afterwards, he grabbed the plastic bag filled with medical supplies and walked out of the store.

He saw Hibari sitting on a park bench, arms crossed and a frown on his face.

Mukuro smiled to himself and walked towards the prefect.

"Kyoya, face me." The illusionist ordered, sitting down beside Hibari.

Hibari reluctantly agreed and faced Mukuro.

Mukuro put some disinfectant on a white cloth and began dabbing at Hibari's wound, making the latter hiss in pain.

"Sorry, Kyoya." Mukuro said, kissing Hibari's forehead.

* * *

'Wait… Why did I do that?' Mukuro thought to himself, blushing brightly.

Hibari, on the other hand…

'W-Why…' he thought, wide-eyed.

"Kufufu, I did not mean to-"

"It's okay; I don't mind." Hibari cut Mukuro off, his gray eyes gazing at something else. (Like the ground, maybe?)

"Kufufu…okay." Mukuro said, and continued disinfecting his wound.

"Rokudo Mukuro, we're not done with our conversation yesterday." The prefect said as Mukuro put a band-aid on his wound.

"But you said we were done talking." Mukuro replied, recapping the disinfectant.

"I did not say anything." The raven-haired teen retorted, staring into Mukuro's eyes.

"Kufufu, you sure are weird, Kyoya." Mukuro chuckled in amusement.

"So, tell me what's going on with you." Hibari demanded, impatient to know the truth as to why Daemon possessed Mukuro.

"I-"

But before Mukuro could even finish his sentence, his heterochromatic orbs were replaced with navy blue ones.

* * *

"Daemon." Hibari hissed coldly.

"Nufufu, so is this how you greet people, Kyoya~?" Daemon asked playfully with a smirk.

"Give that Pineapple Herbivore his body back." Hibari snarled, reaching for his steel tonfas.

"Hm~ I'll think about it, Kyoya~" Daemon grinned slyly.

"Why did you possess him?" Hibari asked impatiently.

Daemon scowled, glaring daggers at Hibari.

"You don't need to know." He growled.

"I have the right to know." Hibari retorted, gritting his teeth.

"Nufufu, you think so? _Who are you to Mukuro, anyway_~?" Daemon asked darkly; his lips curved into a smirk.

"I…" Hibari couldn't answer. No. He didn't have an answer to that question. He didn't know what he was to Mukuro. He can't deny that.

"Nufufu, no answer? Then I guess you mean **absolutely nothing** to him~"

Hibari's eyes were filled with fury as he swung his tonfas at Daemon. He was careful to not really harm Mukuro's body. He didn't want the illusionist getting hurt in any way.

"You don't know anything, herbivore!" Hibari snarled, swinging his tonfas again.

"Nufufu, admit it to yourself, Hibari Kyoya. It's **you** who doesn't know anything."

"Shut the fuck up, herbivore!"

"I have a warning for you, Hibari Kyoya. You should stay away from Mukuro." Daemon said, standing straight after he avoided another swing from Hibari's cold tonfas.

"I'll do what I want, herbivore."

"Don't say I didn't warn you~" And with that, Daemon let Mukuro have control again; navy blue orbs reverting to their original heterochromatic color.

Mukuro staggered a bit. If it weren't for Hibari catching him, his head would have made contact with the steel armrest of the bench.

"Kyoya…" Mukuro mumbled, looking up into Hibari's beautiful gray eyes. His hand reached out to stroke Hibari's pale cheek.

"Herbivore…tell me everything. **Now**." Hibari ordered, cradling the pineapple-haired illusionist in his arms.

"I…I'm sorry, Kyoya." Was all Mukuro could say before he passed out.

* * *

"Trash, what are you doing there, just being pathetic?" a rough voice interrupted.

Hibari jerked and turned his head to the direction of the voice.

It was the Varia.

"What do you want, monkey boss?" he snarled at Xanxus, laying Mukuro down gently on the bench before he stood up.

"Ushishi, hello there, peasant~" Bel greeted, twirling a knife in his hand.

"Stop it, Fake Prince-sempai. Can't you see that you're annoying him?" a teal-haired teen with matching eyes and wearing a frog hat said in monotone, earning stabs to the said hat.

"Stop it, brats!" Squalo growled at the two, waving his sword.

"It's not my fault that Fran is such an uncute kouhai [3], Squalo-taichou." Bel retorted, stabbing more knives into Fran's frog hat.

"I was ordered here by the old man to help you trashes with a fucking problem." Xanxus explained, his red eyes staring straight into Hibari's.

"What problem?" Hibari inquired, lowering his tonfas.

"Something about that fucking 1st Generation Mist trash and that 10th Generation Mist trash." Xanxus replied.

Hibari's eyes widened.

'I should take them to the infant.' He thought to himself.

"I'll take you to the infant. You owe me, herbivores." Hibari said, walking away.

* * *

[4:30 P.M.; Sawada household]

"H-Hibari-san! What are you doing here? And…why are you carrying Mukuro on your back…?" Tsuna asked nervously as he stood at the doorstep, eyeing Hibari, who was carrying Mukuro piggyback, and the Varia, who was behind Hibari.

"Shut it, herbivore, and let us in. We need to see the infant." Hibari replied, glaring at the petite brunette.

Tsuna nodded and hurriedly ran inside to find Reborn, leaving the door wide open.

* * *

Up in Tsuna's _[messy]_ bedroom, Hibari had laid Mukuro down on Tsuna's bed and sat beside him, while the Varia were sitting on the floor, except for Levi.

"A-Ano… Levi-san, aren't you going to sit down?" Tsuna nervously asked the Varia Lightning Officer.

"No, brat! I am going to stay standing up until the Boss tells me to sit down!" Levi declared loyally.

"My, Levi~ So loyal~" Lussuria remarked, putting his hands on his cheeks.

"You're so creepy, you perverted old thunder man." Fran stated emotionlessly.

"Minna [4], let's get to work." A man in a fedora said.

"W-Why are you in your adult form, Reborn?" Tsuna asked the Sun Arcobaleno in shock.

"It seems that the 'infant part' of the curse had worn off. As you can see, Dame-Tsuna, Mammon and I are adults now." Reborn explained coolly, tilting his fedora.

"Voi, what's the problem?" Squalo asked impatiently.

"Daemon Spade possessed Mukuro. I want the Varia to conduct an investigation. And I want everyone to cooperate. While the Varia are investigating, Tsuna and his Guardians will be keeping watch over Mukuro and inform us Arcobaleno if ever Daemon Spade took control over his body. If the investigation turns out to be fruitless, we'll confront Daemon ourselves." Reborn explained.

Tsuna looked at the unconscious Mukuro worriedly. 'I hope he's alright…'

"Trash, let's go and get this over with." Xanxus said, jumping out of the window. He didn't want being with that pathetic Vongola trash any longer.

The rest of the Varia followed suit, leaving Hibari, Tsuna, Reborn, and an unconscious Mukuro in the room.

"Hibari, are you going to stay the night here?" Reborn asked the prefect, who was still beside Mukuro's sleeping form.

"Yes. I have to watch over the pineapple herbivore. And you," he said, turning to Tsuna, "you're going to stay here with me and the Arcobaleno."

"H-Hai!" Tsuna agreed out of fear.

* * *

[9:00 P.M.; Tsuna's room]

Moonlight spilled into the mafia boss' room, illuminating it. 4 figures were sleeping peacefully inside the said room.

Reborn sat in a chair, arms crossed as he slept the night away.

Tsuna was sleeping on the floor, hugging the pillows tightly with a blanket over him.

And Hibari…

Hibari sat on the floor; his arms were on the bed, and his head was rested on them...

_And his left hand was clutching Mukuro's tightly, as if he didn't want the illusionist to leave him._

* * *

**Translation Notes:**

[1] Taichou: Captain

[2] Mammon's in his Adult! Form.

[3] Kouhai: Lowerclassmen

[4] Minna: Everyone

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

INSTANT UPDATE~

Uh... So there's not so much fluff/romance in this chapter. T^T I'll make it up in the next chapter or the next, next chapter~

Thanks for reading~! :D

_-Shiro_


End file.
